


Make your choice. (Lelouch x Reader x Suzaku)

by LizzyMazushi



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), one shot I guess??, small mention of milly and shirley, torn between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMazushi/pseuds/LizzyMazushi
Summary: (Y/N) has to make a hard decision.





	

_‘How did all of this happen? Everything was normal not that long ago… No, who am I kidding? I’ve nothing that nothing was exactly normal. I created the illusion that it was all okay. How could I have been so blind!?’_ (Y/N) thought, staring at the two boys in front of her, both pointing guns at one another, ready to fire at any moment. The two males were Suzaku Kururugi and Zero, or rather, Lelouch Lamperouge. The two men that (Y/N) loved. “What is she doing here, Suzaku!” The dark haired male practically growled out. The brunette shook his head, keeping a steady glare and aim on Lelouch. “(Y/N)… She deserved to know, you know it!” Anger had poisoned Suzaku’s words. 

 

        (Y/N) was frightened as she shook in fear on her knees on the cold-stoned floor of the “cave” that they were in. “L-Lelouch… How could you?!” (Y/N) sobbed out, shaking uncontrollably. She stared right into the one velvet eye she knew so well. The other eye? She couldn’t meet. Some pinkish like “bird” figure dominated the old velvet she loved. Blood was running down Lelouch’s face from the shot earlier that destroyed the mask of Zero. (Y/N) wanted to go up to him, wrap him up in a bandage and hold him close like she used to back when they were together. Back when Suzaku, Lelouch, and (Y/N) had nothing to worry about. 

 

        “How? Can’t you see? It’s all for you! For us!!” Lelouch had growled out. “For us?!” (Y/N) snapped back. “Yes idiot! I love you! Why else would I do this for you?!” The raven haired boy was losing his cool while the brunette stayed calm, his aim still perfectly locked on Lelouch. “You have no right to say you love (Y/N).” Suzaku spoke. “You hurt her. Made her believe that you’d never hurt her, you even took… something precious from her, didn’t you, Lelouch?” Suzaku said in a deadly calm. (Y/N) had looked away from Lelouch, tears pouring out from her eyes at the memories. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. (Y/N) stood in front of the mall, anxiously awaiting a raven haired, velvet eyed male. (Y/N) was wearing her (F/O). She asked Lelouch to meet her at the mall. Today was the day she’d admit her feelings. For the longest time (Y/N) has been in love with said boy. She wanted to be with him more than anything._

 

_Ten minutes passed, no sign of Lelouch. ‘Is he just not coming…?’ She was just about to give up and go home until she heard someone yelling out her name. “(Y/N)! Wait up!” Lelouch was running towards her. Velvet eyes meeting (E/C) eyes. “I’m sorry for being late. Suzaku came by, he wanted to tell me something but I was in a hurry to get to you.” She smiled softly at him. (Y/N) was also good friends with Suzaku. She let him know that she was going to confess to Lelouch and Suzaku, being who he was, probably was going to tell Lelouch to listen to all that (Y/N) had to say. A giggle escaped from her lips. “It’s fine Lelouch. Let’s go, alright?” He nodded._

 

_They went through each shop, smiling and laughing. At the end of the day (Y/N) was tired but thrilled. Spending time with the she loved was amazing. “(Y/N), I’ll walk you home, is that alright?” This caused her to blush. “Wait… Lelouch… I have something to tell you.” This stops the male in his tracks. “Lelouch! I… I’m in love with you…I’ve been falling in love with you since we’ve met.. I want to be yours Lelouch.” His velvet eyes had widen but then softened as he walked towards her. (Y/N) flinched back but was shocked as she felt a hand on her cheek, it caressing her cheek. “(Y/N), please look at me.” He cooed. She did as he said, velvet orbs staring into (E/C) orbs. “I feel the same back. I love you too, (Y/N). Will you be my girlfriend?” She nodded and kissed the male’s cheek, causing him to blush. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” A smile spread across both of their faces._

 

_———————————————_

 

_It’s been a few months since (Y/N) and Lelouch started dating. No one knew besides Suzaku, Lelouch had wanted it to be kept secret. Keeping it secret made (Y/N) very insecure but she didn’t want to say anything. On this day (Y/N) sat in the student council room with everyone else, watching the new. The character “Zero” was now fighting against the empire and since he came around Lelouch has been gone more and so has Suzaku due to his military duties and (Y/N) cannot help but worry for the two of them._

 

_It surprised her when her phone started to ring during a council meeting. “(Y/N), who is it?” The student Prez, Milly, asked. “Milly… It’s Lelouch!” Everyone had been worried about Lelouch, so Milly allowed her to step out and answer it. “Lelouch?” She answered shakily. “(Y/N)?” Hearing the soft tone of his voice made her sigh in relief. “(Y/N) please come up to my room. I want to see you but I can’t come to school today.” Then he hung up, leaving a confused (Y/N) as she headed to his room in the living compartment for Lelouch and Nunally, his younger sister, at Ashford Academy._

 

_(Y/N) stood before his bedroom door, softly knocking. “Come in.” The door slid open, the room was dim and she looked over at the bed, noticing a lump under the cover. “Lelouch?” She whimpered as she headed towards the bed. Before she knew it, the figure grabbed her and pinned her down onto the bed. “(Y/N)…” Lelouch purred her name. “(Y/N), I’ve missed you.~” Her heart started beating faster. “L-Lelouch? What are you doing?” The words came out strangled. Her eyes widen in shock as she felt his lips press against her’s. Their first kiss since they started dating._

 

_“I love you, (Y/N). Will you give all of yourself to me?” She nods and shakily starts to take off his shirt. “Like this?” The raven haired male nods and starts to strip off her clothes. Soon the two were both nude, staring at one another. A blush crept onto (Y/N)’s face. “Lelouch… This.. This is my first time.” Lelouch wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. “Don’t be afraid. It’s my first time too. No worries.” A soft smile from him reassured her._

 

_He gently pushed her back onto the bed, kissing down her neck. “It may hurt a bit. If it hurts to much tell me, then I’ll stop.” He muttered. Lelouch closed his eyes as he pushed into her, letting out a small grunt. (Y/N) whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding onto the man she loves as he went on to make love to her._

 

_———————————-_

 

_After that day, (Y/N) saw less and less of her lover. The last time she had seen Lelouch was when he’d been introducing the girl, Kallen, into the student council. Lelouch didn’t pay any heed to (Y/N) as he did so. Lelouch and Suzaku missed a lot of school and (Y/N) was worried about them. Today was different though. The two of them were sitting in the student council room with everyone else. (Y/N) looked over at her lover hopefully, instead the raven haired just glared coldly at her, sitting opposite of her. She looked over at the brunette. Suzan gave a gentle smile._

 

_‘What’s gotten into Lelouch?’ (Y/N) sighed. “Hey guys!” Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. It was Shirley holding up an envelope and two tickets. “My dad sent me these. It’s for a movie..” (Y/N) could tell the other female was blushing. Another sigh escaped from (Y/N)’s lips. Later, after school, (Y/N) was walking towards her home when suddenly her phone went off. She’d gotten a text from Lelouch asking to meet him up at the park._

 

_When she finally got there it was already dark and raining. She looked around, noticing two figures in the distance. She squinted her eyes, getting a better view of who it was. ‘Shirley… and Lelouch?’ (Y/N) gasped as she watched the man she love being kissed by another female and he wrap his arms around her, returning her kiss. Tears threatened to spill over. She quickly turned away from the scene, running as fast as she could; to Suzaku’s place. She stood in front of his house, banging on the door. As the male opened the door he stared at her as he let her in. She was crying hysterically. She threw herself into his arms, her sobs becoming more heartbroken._

 

_"(Y/N) what’s wrong?” Worry was etched into his face and shone in his caramel eyes. She broke down, telling him all that happened. Suzaku led her to his room, sitting her down on his bed, grabbing a cover and wrapping it over her shoulders. “Call him. Tell him you’re leaving him. He doesn’t deserve you.” His tone was demand and it shocked her. She did as he said anyways. She dialed Lelouch’s number, after the first ring he answered. “(Y/N)!Where are you! I’ve been worried!’ Panic was evident in Lelouch’s tone. ‘He doesn’t mean it.’  She held back the sob that threaten to tear out out her lips. “Shut up Lelouch. We’re over.” The sob finally slipped by, and the male on the phone could hear the heartbroken. Quickly she hung up, but Lelouch started calling her back to back to back._

 

_The tears kept falling as Suzaku pulled her into a tight hug. “Don’t worry (Y/N), I’ll make you happy.” Before (Y/N) could reply, she felt soft lips against hers. Without thinking, she was kissing back. “Let me have a chance to capture your heart.” Reluctantly she nodded, giving herself to Suzaku. “(Y/N) I’ve had these feelings for you for a long time. You mean the world to me. I’ve wanted to be with you but I knew how you felt for Lelouch and I didn’t want to get in the way.” He pulled her closer. “Thank you for letting me have this chance.” Numbly she hugged back. “I love you, (Y/N).” Suzaku murmured. She closed hr eyes, her phone still going off. Suzaku reached for her phone, grabbing it, and hitting the ‘ignore’ button, rejecting Lelouch’s calls._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        “Suzaku!!!” Lelouch shouted out in rage. “You had taken what belongs to me! She is mine and you can’t have her! Look at her!! You can tell she still loves me!” A smirk spread across his face. “(Y/N), you can be with me again! So, who will it be? Me or Suzaku?” (Y/N) looked between the two men she loved. Suzaku and Lelouch still pointing their guns at one another. Suzaku looked over at her, tears threatening to come and spill out from his beautiful caramel colored eyes. Her memories with Suzaku started to take over. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_It had only been a day since (Y/N) left Lelouch and got with Suzaku. Everyone knew they were together, besides Lelouch since he didn’t come to school. Suzaku nudged at (Y/N) during class, held her hand in the hallways, kissed her cheek or forehead before student council meetings ,and even had announced it to everyone that they were together. It made her smile and even blush. It helped getting Lelouch off of her mind. When Lelouch finally came back and found out, his heart broke, but he swore that he was going to get (Y/N) back._

 

_—————————————_

 

_Month’s passed and (Y/N) was still in love with Lelouch but she found herself falling in love with Suzaku. He wanted the PDA, unlike Lelouch. He showed her love and affect, spent every moment he could with her when he wasn’t out fighting against Zero. (Y/N) knew it was dangerous and she wanted to do something for him. She gave herself to him that night._

 

_“(Y/N) are you sure?” (Y/N) was naked on the bed underneath Suzaku, smiling softly. “I’m sure.” Next thing she knew, he was inside of her. She kissed him as he moved inside, tears of joy spilling over. She was happy to be one with Suzaku. At the end they laid naked under the covers cuddling. “(Y/N)?” She ‘hm’ed in response. “I love you.” Suddenly she felt lips attacking her neck. The brunette sucked and bit until a mark was left. “(Y/N), you’re mine and I won’t let you.” She believed him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        “I…I…” (Y/N) stammered. “(Y/N).” Suzaku muttered. “Make your choice..” The two males both said in unison. She took a deep breath. “I pick…” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I’m going to let the reader decide what happened afterwards ~ Unless it’s wanted for me to continue the story with whoever is picked. (; Also, I didn’t really want to go into details with the sex and all that so I apologize.


End file.
